


A spot of distraction

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neediness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”





	A spot of distraction

Richie was watching Eddie’s skin turn yellow under the weight of his finger. Over. And over. And over again. Watching it, likewise, fade back to a sandy tan. Mainly over his forearm, then the side of his thighs, outer on the closest leg, inner on the furthest. Then Eddie’s neck. And finally, because Eddie continued to read the latest book from Mike’s recommendation list, his round little cheek.

“Baby,” Richie sighed, long-suffering, as though he’d been the one experiencing a nuisance, “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me attention. You know that, right?” Eddie still didn’t respond, just continued moving his finger along the page, keeping track of each line he read through, word by word.

“ _So_ ,” Richie continued pointedly, poking the corner of Eddie’s mouth where words were being silently uttered, “Really the most efficient thing you could do at this point, is just give me the attention I need. Sooner, rather than later, so we can stop wasting all this time. Know what I mean?”

Nothing.

With another sigh, Richie laid his head on Eddie’s shoulder, this time approximating whereabouts Eddie’s nipple might be under his shirt, and giving a firm poke there. “Cutie?” Richie tried again. “Love of my life?” he asked, poking at the other nipple. Roughly. He was pretty sure he hit them both dead on.

“Ed _die_.” Richie poked at his crotch next. But mostly only got the bow of fabric for his efforts before finally heaving his most exaggerated sigh yet, and wrapping his hand around Eddie’s front, settling in. “Fine... at least read out loud.”

Richie didn’t see, because his eyes were pointed at the book, although they refused to actually focus enough to see the words there, but Eddie grinned half a smile at that, eyes warming. And rewarded Richie with a soft kiss to the top of his head, before finally opening his mouth and quietly letting the story roll off his tongue.


End file.
